xxIneedyouxx
by Sailor Ra
Summary: Mana looked down at her phone, "Hey, I finally got a text from the dating website." Kisara turned to ask, "What's the username?" Her eyes darted back to the screen of the phone, "TheBlueEyes." Inspired by SilentWhiteRose
1. Fall In Love Once

Chapter One:

The Gift of the Internet

_All I can hear is blah…blah…blah, blah, blah and blah._

_And I still feel nothing. _

"Bright colors for teenagers are so popular right now. Even the boys are dressing more feminine now. The super skinny jeans have been making millions for me. " She played with her thick black hair by curling it around her fingers. Her body was traced out in a slim black dress that revealed nothing to the imagination. A silver chain traced out her collar bone, something that most men would want their lips to taste. Her skin was dark and probably tasted of brown sugar.

Seto took a small sip from the wine glass as his eyes traveled up and down the woman who talked about her business. She was a fashion designer from the United States and worked with _Vogue _magazine. His eyes stayed on her lips, trying to imagine the taste of her lips. Nothing came to mind though as she lovingly stared back at him.

The dimly lit restaurant made the perfect scene for a love story to unfold. The only lights in the place were coming from candles and the walls were red along with the carpet. The large white windows let in the lights of the stars and the moon. The wine was the perfect age and the waiters spoke French. The food was delicious, but healthy enough to be on one of those obnoxious commercials that had the super skinny models on them. The music was smooth and strong like the wine. The tables were white with the red roses lying across the plates perfectly when they had entered the restaurant. Nothing could be going wrong at this moment, but something was missing.

_There's always something missing._ Seto thought as he took one last gulp of his wine. He felt the soft numbness spread through his system as he asked, "Miss Sixty, would you like desert?"

"No thank you, I'm watching my weight."

_You don't have to_, Seto thought about saying this, but he kept his mouth shut. "Then I must go home. My little brother needs me and…"

He always used the little brother trick whenever he needed to get out of somewhere. It worked every time, but he wasn't sure how long it would work. Mokuba was getting older and he usually hated it whenever he came home just a little bit early from a date.

The woman gasped and put a hand over her mouth, "Of course I do! I hope we can have another date. Please call me when you're in America, alright?" She grinned at him as he took her hand. It was automatic, something that he had taught himself to do on dates to make the woman smile in glee at the touching. It was a trick he had seen some other business men do whenever they weren't trying to look all that bored.

His eyes lowered to their locked hands. _Nothing, not a spark. Not even an electric shock._ He thought in annoyance as he gritted his teeth. He wanted to let go of her hand in disgust and walk out, but he had business connections with this woman. Even if he wanted to…it wouldn't be worth it. He walked her to her limo and bowed lightly which she giggled at. He watched the limo drive into the city as he sighed and walked over to his own limo where his driver looked over at him.

"Mr. Kaiba, how was this date?"

He looked at the window as he answered, "Same as always."

_____

A girl with brown hair-Seto tried remembering her name, but couldn't think of it at that moment- came up to him with a smile as she placed a small lunch box on his desk. He raised an eye brow as the girl rolled her eyes, "Mokuba called me and told me you had a rough date. "

_And you are…?_ He thought to himself, but as he leaned closer he suddenly recalled how the girl had been over his house to play with Mokuba or meet up with his cousin. What was her name? He mentally starting thumbing through all the names he could remember. Moss? No. Alice? No. Misa? No. M…M…Mana? He knew for sure that she was also a friend of his cousin, Atemu. Life time friends if he remembered correctly, but he had never really talked to her.

"I did not have a rough night last night, Mana."

She smiled and bravely tried to tame her brown hair by running a hand through it. "That's not what Mokuba told me. Atemu heard his dad grumbling over the phone about you too."

He kept his emotionless mask up, "Atemu doesn't know everything about me." _And neither do you._ "She just wasn't my type."

"You've said that about every girl you've met on a date."

"Do not." He said smoothly.

"Well, how about Miss Misa, that super star that you dated once? And Michiru, Rin, Aya, and Shuro?" Mana raised one eye brow at him as she leaned on his desk on her hip and smiled at him. "Name one girl that you've gone on more than five dates with and I'll drop the subject." That annoying smile was not helping him keep his mask up.

"Tell me one guy that you actually dated, Mana. And I'll answer your question." He challenged blandly with a smirk on his face as Mana's jaw dropped and a blush crept onto her features.

She closed her eyes, "You know what I think?"

"I personally don't care about what you think, but I'll humor you on this."

"I think it's your rotten personality and the high expectations you have on girls who every other guy would love to date and would cut off their right arm to get it that makes you such a bad date." She said as she opened her eyes, "And the fact that acting like a creep seems to be in your DNA code."

"Wouldn't that mean that Atemu was a creep as well?"

She shook her head, "He has a big ego and all, but he isn't mean. Look at how popular he is." She pointed to the group of people that surrounded his cousin. He was smiling and laughing, chatting with everyone he wanted to. It was like he was the sun and all these people were just little planets.

"What are you doing over here then?"

"I wanted to check up on you. Can't someone be nice to you?"

He shook his head, "The only time someone is ever nice is when they want something, Mana. Haven't you learned that yet?"

"Atemu is nice to me and he doesn't want anything."

Seto finally turned his eyes away from his computer as he stared at Mana. Mana had grown a lot since they were kids. She was no longer the tomboy that Atemu used to wrestle with in the living room (though he still caught her in boy's clothing at times). She no longer had the baby face, but her eyes were still as wide and innocent as ever. Her legs were long and slim and she was definitely not flat in the chest area. He snorted and looked back onto his computer, "If you haven't figured it out then you're an idiot."

"Pervert!" Mana yelled at him with a blush creeping on her cheeks. "He doesn't think of me that way and you know it."

Seto raised an eye brow at her, "Sure he doesn't."

"Agh! Creep, why do I even bother?" She turned and walked over to where Jounouchi and Honda were.

Jou looked over at him and then at Mana, "Why do you even try to be nice to that guy? You know he's only going to be mean to you." Mana ignored this comment and looked over at Honda.

"Hey Jou, how was your date with Mai?" Honda asked the blonde-haired mutt who grinned at this. Usually, Seto didn't pay attention to the geeks, but he was suddenly curious about how mutt face's date went. Maybe he would figure out what he was doing wrong. He leaned his head slightly, but kept his eyes on the screen of his computer.

Mana grinned, "Let me guess. It was super cheesy and cute."

The blonde blushed at the comment. "I took her out for dinner at The Heights."

Mana's face lit up like a light bulb, "No way, isn't that place super expensive?"

Jounouchi smiled proudly as his chest puffed out. "Yeah, but you know how I've been working hard at Yugi's grandfather's shop to pay for it. After that we went to the park and the moon was full. And the roses, man! You should have seen them. It was perfect like God was on my side that night." He looked at Mana who was far away in her own dream land, "Uhh, Mana? Mana?" Jounouchi waved a hand in front of her face.

"Don't bother man, she's a goner. You know she's a sucker for romance. Hey, Mana, why don't you just date Atemu if you want some romance so much?" Honda asked her as she blushed at the comment. When didn't that girl blush?

She shrugged, "Atemu is my best friend, practically my brother."

He snorted, _I'm sure he sees it that way._

"Prince…"

Seto sighed, when did he get this ridiculous nickname again? He looked up at the girl who called out to him. She had short brown hair with trembling pale hands that held out a letter to him. _Not again…_ He took the letter anyway and smiled at the trembling girl. It was the least he could do. She was trembling so Seto could figure that her emotions were at least genuine. It was better than listening to the girls who were after him for business related reasons.

He smiled at the girl who smiled back and scampered off to her seat. He almost felt bad for the girl. He knew that the girls from his fanclub (he always shuddered at this thought) would be throwing a tantrum for a day, but he did admire her for her bravery. Either that or she was just plain stupid.

Class started and Seto was forced to put his work aside as he watched Mana and Atemu pass notes. They were practically together already. He was pretty sure that they were planning on working together at some restaurant. Seto's uncle threw a fit about this because he didn't want his son to work as a "commoner" (he did actually use that word). Atemu had argued in the end that it would be good for him and with Mahado, a "butler" in the family, also defending Atemu's choice; his uncle faltered and gave in.

His hyper possibly homicidal teacher gave a grin to her class that caused Seto to grimace. She pushed up her thick black glasses, "Okay, that's it class for today on European history, but I want you to do a report on certain time periods. And I'll be picking the groups."

_Oh boy…_Seto mused. This teacher would be crazy enough to put him with mutt face.

"Anzu, Kisara, Yugi, you'll be doing the middle ages." She crossed those names from her lists, "Ryou, Malik, and Bakura, I want you to do the Protestant Reformation. Mana, Atemu…and…"

_Big surprise,_ Seto thought as he yawned. He hoped he wouldn't have to do it with mutt face.

"And…Kaiba, I want you to do the Renaissance."

Atemu nearly fell out of his chair, "What!"

"Are you insane?" Mana cried out.

Seto didn't say anything. Instead he looked over at Mana and sighed. _Great,_ he thought as he slouched in his chair, _this is worse than mutt face._

___

"This sucks," Atemu declared at lunch before taking a big bite out of his rice ball. Mana stare helplessly at her lunch, losing her will to eat at the idea of working with that…that… that…_creep._ That didn't even begin to describe Kaiba Seto, the big scary CEO. Mana began forming a list of words that would begin to describe the rude, brown-haired man. _Evil, vile, mean, cruel, bastard, jerk…_

Anzu looked away from Yugi for a moment and turned to Atemu, "It can't be that bad. He's your cousin."

"You can say that because you're not with him and you're working with your boyfriend!" Mana pointed out to the other girl in their group.

Atemu began unwrapping some sort of food as he stated, "I highly doubt it. I've asked my dad to have a blood test to see if we really are related." He took a big bite out of his sandwich afterward, ignoring the laughter that sprouted from the group.

Jounouchi and Honda hollered in laughter as the blonde said, "Really? Wouldn't surprise me! Just looking at you two could confuse anyone on how you're related. Honda and moneybags look more alike than you and him!"

Ryou shook his head, "It's not going to be terrible, Mana." He tried comforting the girl by patting her on the shoulder before taking a bite out of his sandwich. "You could be working with my brother and his friend."

Mana shuddered at this idea. Working with the jerk, but working with…those two was just insane. She gulped at the idea. Knowing Bakura, he would make her do all the work and make some sexual comment that would make her sick in the stomach. Marik would just laugh and lightly kiss her cheek. Even at this idea, her hand unconsciously rubbing at her cheek.

Atemu scowled at this, "Like I would put up with that." He mumbled mostly to himself as Otogi snorted and lightly nudged him with his elbow.

"A little jealous, Atemu?"

He blushed a little at this as he turned his head away from Otogi, "Nope, but that would be like giving her over to murderers or rapists."

"I can take care of myself," Mana stated as Atemu looked at her.

He shrugged, "I know, but you never know when you might need me. And do you honestly think you can tackle Bakura if he decided to be the ass that he is?"

"Why Atemu! I didn't know that the prince of our high school used such language!"

Mana sighed as Ryou turned his head, "Hey brother, what are you doing here?" Bakura sat next to him and smiled down at Atemu who glared at him. Anzu and Yugi shook their heads as Mana felt herself inching away from Bakura even though he was two people down from her and couldn't possibly touch.

She looked at Atemu and he practically radiated his thoughts that read: _I'm going to kill him… I'm going to kill him…I'm going to kill him…_She shook her head at him as he smiled when she felt someone slide next to her. How many people could this bench hold?

"Hey Mana, what's up?"

She turned her eyes to Marik who was grinning at him. As usual, he wasn't wearing his school uniform which was blue, but instead he was wearing an outfit held a black jacket and pants with a white shirt underneath it. His golden jewelry glittered in the sun light when he moved. She could smell the sun on his skin and the sand of Egypt. She looked down, trying to ignore him.

"Can't you see she doesn't even want to be around you, Marik?" Atemu yelled, losing his temper with the two. She got a hold of his hand and squeezed it lightly, hoping that it would calm him down a bit. Mana closed her eyes and tried to block out the noise for a moment before she felt a hand slip around her shoulders.

Her dark green eyes turned to Marik, "Get off."

"Ahh, she speaks."

"I'm trying to be nice and ignore you, but you're pushing it. Let go now."

"Or you'll what?" Marik grinned and gave her shoulders a light squeeze before Mana forcibly shoved him off the bench where he landed in the muddy puddle by the bench.

She looked down at him and smiled sweetly at him, "That."

Mutely, Marik got up and walked away with his hands stuffed in his pocket. Bakura leaned over with a smirk, "You know, he likes em' stubborn."

She rolled her eyes and ignored this warning as she went back eating.

___

The first thing Seto noticed when he entered his house was the sweet smell. It made his mouth water and made his stomach gurgle, making him regret the fact that he had thrown away Mana's lunch. It reminded him of a time when he didn't have to be the adult in the house, where his only job was to protect his brother from the bullies at school. After taking off his shoes, he walked into the kitchen and this would be the moment where his jaw dropped.

"Mahado? What are you doing in my kitchen? And where's Moki?" Even with his concerns, Seto grabbed a cookie and slowly stuffed the sweet, edible sugar into his mouth. He knew it couldn't be good that his uncle's butler was here, especially Mahado. He knew him since he was a kid which meant that Mahado knew all of his weaknesses and his past. This usually bothered him, but at least Mahado wasn't a big mouth.

The purple-haired man looked at the CEO, "Mokuba is out with friends for the moment." Seto nodded, wondering who he was going with. He tried recalling any of his friends, but he wasn't sure about any of the images. "And your uncle wanted me to visit you…" Mahado turned to work on some other food as Seto quickly grabbed a few cookies and slowly tried to sneak away from him.

Whatever his uncle wanted, it couldn't be good. It usually came to an embarrassing subject that was not his uncle's business.

"Seto, come back here." Mahado ordered without even looking away from his food.

_How does he do that?_ Seto thought as he slummed against the table.

"Now, your uncle is concerned about your love life."

"It's none of his business!"

"Well, he just wants you to be a teenager. Try an online dating service for a little while," he suggested as Seto groaned.

"So I can find some creepy fifty year old woman? No!" Seto declared, not liking where this was going.

Mahado smiled, "There's a website I want you to try. It's called . It's a place where you talk to a person that matches you up with someone who would be a good match for you. Then you talk to that person for a while and decide if you want to meet up. And the best part is that it's a hundred percent anonymous." He explained as Seto thought about.

"And I don't have to meet anyone if I don't want to?"

"Though I would highly suggest it. Your uncle is going to start setting up dates for you if you don't." He said as Seto paled at the idea. What choice did he have? He couldn't think up of a good excuse at the moment.

"What if it is some nut job woman?"

"Your uncle would probably do a background check before you meet them then."

"What if she's a fan girl?" An even scarier idea that some old perverted woman…or man!

"Don't worry, I have my ways of finding out that kind of information." Mahado smiled at him which sent a shiver down his back.

____

**Username: **BlueEyes

**Age: **18-20

**Occupation: **Business

**Country: **Japan

**City: **Domino

**Hobbies: **Dueling, inventing, reading, etc

**If you had a date, where would you take them too? **

("What kind of dumbass question is that?")

A nice dinner then afterward find a nice quiet place to get to know them.

**Which one of these pictures represents your right hand? **

("What does that have to do with anything?)

**In your family, which one are you?**

**Oldest: * **

**Youngest: **

**Middle:**

**Only:**

**What kind of relationship are you looking for? **

**Single-income marriage: **

**Double-income marriage: **

**Committed relationship leading to marriage: **

**Committed relationship NOT leading to marriage: **

**Not sure Yet: ***

**Is your closet ready for public display? How neat are you? **

**Not at all: **

**Just a little: **

**Pretty good: **

**NEAT FREAK: * **

**What are the kinds of people you hang out with? **

**Social people: **

**Intelligent people: * **

**Adventurers: **

**Do you like being the boss? **

("Isn't there a big YES somewhere?")

**Do you want to fall in love? **

**YES: **

**No: **

**Not sure: * **

* * *

Sailor Ra: FEW! Finally, got that done. Sorry. It took me awhile to right this. UGH! This is going to be a ManaSeto fanfic if you hadn't figured it out. This story was inspired SilentWhiteRose's story Blackmail which I suggest that you ALL READ. Some of the ideas were hers like Seto and Atemu being rich jerks and Bakura just being a bad ass trouble maker xD.

No, there isn't going to be some complicated love triangle. You'll find out why I'm saying this now in later chapters…but I just wanted to let everyone know that. If you're wondering about the questions, I actually took a personality test just to make this authentic, but I sort of cut it short so it wouldn't be forever and I added the last question.

Playlist

Latika's Theme from Slumdog Millionaire

Come on Get Higher by Matt Nathanson

Candles (Sick and tired) by The White Tie Affair

Everything I ask for by The Maine

Shinning by Kristian Leontiou


	2. BlueEyes

Chapter Two

BlueEyes

Mana heard a ding from her phone as she sat on the sofa in her PJ's with Kisara cooking them something for dinner. She reached over and grabbed the cute little blue phone that had a panda bear dangling off of it. Her eyes widened at the text, "Hey Kisara, I finally got a match from that dating website."

Kisara poked her head out from the kitchen, "Really? Who's the lucky guy?"

Mana's eyes darted back to the phone, "BlueEyes."

"Sounds kind of mysterious," Kisara commented as Mana heard the hiss of something sizzling. "Text him." It was more of an order then a suggestion.

Mana had noticed that sort of thing when it came to Kisara whenever she thought she was doing this when she thought she was doing what's right. It was that same kind of demanding that had brought her to go on a internet site because Kisara had insisted it would be good for her mental development and sexual exploration (Mana had been too nervous to ask what she meant by that). This was why she was forced to go to w w w . x x I n e e d y o u x x . c o m. It sounded more like a porn sight to her then and actual dating website. She had sighed on a few weeks ago and had gotten no matches except for BlueEyes.

Mana closed her eyes before quickly responding to the number that she got.

MagicianofLove323: Hey, I got ur name from the website. And we match! 

Mana waited for a moment as she felt her stomach getting sick.

BlueEyes: And you thought texting me at ten at night would be appropriate?

MagicianofLove323: I was only trying to be nice.

BlueEyes:…nice?

MagicianofLove323: Yes, nice. Don't U know what the word means?

BlueEyes: No one likes a smart ass.

MagicianofLove323: Well no one likes a jerk.

BlueEyes:…

MagicianofLove323: ….Poke…

BlueEyes: What?

MagicianofLove323: I just poked you.

BlueEyes: Over the internet?

MagicianofLove323: I'm trying to lighten up the situation.

BlueEyes: Fine, I have work to do….Text me at eight in the morning.

MagicianofLove323: Um, okay. Bye.

BlueEyes: Bye.

Tomorrow was going to be Saturday and Mana so didn't want to get up that early, but she didn't want to miss out on this guy. He might be worth it ("Yeah right," Mana huffed). He was weird that was for sure. Mana concluded as she stared at her phone. She turned it off as she wondered what the guy looked like.

She suspected he looked like a nerd if he had work to do. Then again, he never specified what work he did so for all she knew he was some hot surfer from Owkinawa and was trying to catch a few waves when she rudely interrupted him. Mana's eyes suddenly got wide and sparkly at this idea. Mana didn't consider the idea of what time it was though.

"What's wrong with your face? Your eyes are all sparkly?" The key question Kisara wanted to ask was, _how can you do that?_ Kisara sat next to her with popcorn, "How did it go?"

Mana passed her the phone, "Read for yourself."

It only took a few minutes for Mana to see a furious red blush forming on her cheeks. She wondered if Kisara's hair would turn that color if she got angry enough.

"He doesn't sound very nice." Was Kisara's only comment, but Mana could see that she was fuming. "Actually, I think the word I want to you is complete ass. You never did tell me about what happened to your face."

"Oh that? I was just thinking how BlueEyes could be a surfer dude in Owkinawa." Mana added dreamily as she kicked her feet up in the air. Kisara had a small sweat drop behind her head as she stared at her friend.

She shook her head, but decided against breaking Mana's fantasy at the moment. "Okay, so what project do you have to do for AP Euro?"

Mana's face crumbled at the mere thought of the project. Kisara scooted away a little as she watched the process. Her friend got up furiously as she glared at the ground, "I have to work with Seto Kaiba! Of all the people that my teacher had to put me with, why him? I would have preferred working with Marik! Or Bakura! I could live with getting hit on! It's not so bad. Actually, it improves self-esteem."

"Mana, you're losing me here."

"My point is," she said as she tried to smooth a tangle in her hair, "he's a jerk. He's going to do all the work because he thinks we're not good enough to do it and…"

Kisara patted her friend on the shoulder, "It's okay. You're working with Atemu too, right? It won't be bad, I promise."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

____

Seto leaned back in his leather seat as he stared at the small conversation on his phone. _MagicianofLove323? What kind of name is that?_ He thought wearily, hoping that he hadn't been paired with some nut job. He got up from his seat and went over to the lounge in his office where he was sure he could find some coffee. He heard some kind of music playing in the background as he rolled his eyes.

Love song; couldn't anyone think of something else to play? Seto didn't complain about it out loud, but instead went for his coffee and sighed contently when he leaned back on one of the uncomfortable chairs in the lounge. He took a long sip as he began contemplating about the woman who he texted with.

She was childish and possibly innocent, but Seto wasn't sure what to make of that. He had always been used to girls who knew what they were doing. He recalled a few girls he had dated it more than a month. Some wore tight, short skirts and skimpy tops. They had showed him where to put his hands and how to make them melt when he kissed them. Some were a bit more…well modest, but they had also taught him a few things like how to look completely fascinated when he wasn't or to look pathetic enough to get a little bit more than a kiss. Of course these relationships didn't last long and it was secret from the rest of the world.

He tried to imagine teaching a girl any of this and Seto suddenly felt his cheeks heat up. He rubbed his temples, _what am I thinking about?_

He was letting his hormones get the better of him. He knew that much. He decided to suppress them as long as he could until he decided this girl was worth meeting her face to face. He wondered how Bakura and Malik would simply find a girl and use them before throwing them away like garbage. Seto knew he didn't need a relationship. The proper term he was looking for was "friends with benefits."

Problem was, girls were too freaking emotional! Seto growled at this thought. None of them understood he had a business and a little brother to take care of. He didn't have time for a relationship, but for a relaxing time? Yes, he had a little time for that. Too bad things never worked out his way.

He was sure of that this girl was childish enough to be innocent, but he tried to imagine her and all he could imagine was the porn images of innocent girls. He shook his head to get rid of this thought as he closed his eyes. Before Seto could even notice, sleep had taken a hold of him.

____

**Morning**

MagicianofLove323: BlueEyes?

(silence)

MagicianofLove323: U there?

(still no return)

MagicianofLove323: BlueEyes?

Seto could not feel his phone vibrate, but if he could he would see an black angry message glaring at him.

**8 Text Messages from MagicianofLove323. **

____

Atemu took a step back from the door. Mana was mad like a bitch in heat who couldn't find anyone to take her frustrations on. Like lioness who had lost her cub and now was frantically searching only to blame it on the male and was now tearing him apart. He had only seen her this mad when she was on her period or when a boy had the nerve to slap her on the ass at work. Mana didn't looked bloated or sick so he was sure she wasn't on her period and she had to work late on Saturdays so she didn't have work yet, but maybe she had run into Bakura or Malik on her trip to his house.

"What's wrong?" He asked as Mana held up her phone. He took it, "You got a date from that website?" She nodded. He continued to read the tax until he found the problem. "Idiot, can't believe he forgot to tax you back."

"I got up early for him and everything! God, I'm an idiot!" She yelled as she stormed passed him into his living room where she plopped herself on a leather sofa. Atemu smiled at Mana who was still scowling in frustration because of a stupid boy. He sat down next to her and squeezed her hand affectionately.

But even with the angry scowl, Mana looked stunning. It was something Seto commented on, _She looks like a woman now, I think._ It had been this comment which made Atemu look at his friend in a different light. Mana was wearing a lacy tank top and ripped jeans with her tennis shoes. Her hair was forevermore in tangles and her hands were forevermore calloused by the constant work of her life, but there was something there which needed to be revealed to the world. Atemu believed he could do this.

He couldn't help, but feel thankful to the fact that no one seemed to realize how beautiful she was. He didn't think he could fight the sea of men if they ever stopped to notice her. Atemu felt his stomach churn at the idea of them noticing, but he highly doubted that would ever happen.

"Do you want some coffee?" This thought cheered his friend right up instantaneously.

Her eyes got big, "Really?"

He nodded, "Sure, do you want anything in particular?"

"Just add a whole bunch of sugar!" She told him as she smiled in return. Atemu went to the kitchen where he was thankful about the fact that Mahado was forced to pester his cousin instead of babysitting him. He made some coffee for his friend and got one cup for him and Seto who was supposed to be arriving at any moment.

When he gave the cup to her, her fingers curled around the cup perfectly. Her face had brightened up.

"Oh thank you, Atemu! I needed this after that ass. Speaking of asses," Mana looked at the clock on the coffee table in front of them, "where is your cousin?"

The red-eyed man turned to look at the watch. "Why where is he? He's never been late before. Maybe something's wrong?"

"Like he got killed in a car crash or beaten by muggers?" Mana asked with a hopeful grin.

Atemu's lips twitched in a smirk, "Mana, you know you would be sad if that actually happened." He tried to tell her as her face twisted into a confused mask.

"Why? He's never been nice to me. I'm not even sure how he's related to you and Mokuba," Mana argued as Atemu grinned.

"Have you ever tried being nice?"

He regretted this the moment the words fell carelessly out of his mouth.

"I have done everything I could to be nice to him! I ask about his dates! I try to worry about him! I check in on Mokuba! I talk to him in class! What more can I do?" She asked him as he shrugged. "Seto's impossible-"

The door suddenly slammed open and a blur zoomed by the two of them, but then stopped and came back to them. A breathless, sweating CEO was standing before them with his hands on his knees as he looked over at the two. Atemu was staring at his cousin with surprise as Mana's jaw dropped.

"Wow," Mana gaped as Seto wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Sorry…fell…asleep in…office…can't…tried….never mind…" He gave up after a moment.

Atemu looked at his cousin. "See what happens when you work too hard? Next time we're going to just start without you."

Seto stood up and glared at Atemu. "You know, if it were Mana you wouldn't have given a damn. So shut up and sit down and let's get started."

* * *

Sailor Ra: I'm SOOO SORRY! Does, I've-been-busy-as-hell excuse count for this? Because I was! Really! I was! I'm almost finished with my fourth novel, school is evil, theatre's demanding, and I'm trying to balance my social life as well.

I do not own anything. Which kind of depresses me, but that's life. BYE! I'll have the next chapter up next weekend, I PROMISE!

White Robe by Tatu

You and I by Tatu


	3. Protection

Chapter Three

Protection

Seto didn't admit to anyone he had a nightmare. He never liked admitting to have human feelings. He felt weak when he was exposed so admitting to having a nightmare was like ripping all the skin, muscles, fat, ligaments, organs, and everything else to exposed his bones to the world.

Still, he had a nightmare. No matter how he tried to deny it, it had happened. It had been of him drowning as he tried to grab someone's hands. He was trying desperately to hold onto them with all his might, but his fingers slipped like he had been a pathetic child. Seto Kaiba hated to feel powerless.

____

The age of the Renaissance was a time for artists, writers, and even scientist. It was the time when King Henry started chopping off the heads of his wives and when Da Vinci was taking bodies apart even though it was forbidden. It was the time when beautiful things were written on paper like _Romeo and_ _Juliet _and when Italy was in its prime. The ugly truths of the world were also written down like _The Prince_ which talked about how to rule a country with an iron fist. The Catholic Church was still powerful, but wars broke out constantly. Sculpting from the times of the Greek and the Romans were brought back to life again during this time period. It was time that Mana loved, but not when she had to work with Seto Kaiba.

At the moment, the CEO was scanning her notes and grimacing at certain parts like she had failed miserably. The teenagers were on the coffee table with their papers spread out and their text books open. She was looking over Atemu's while Atemu looked over Seto's perfect notes. Atemu's notes seemed flawless, but she knew that if she had Seto's evil mind she would find some stupid flaw that no one cared about.

"Does anyone want anything?" Mana asked as she put the notes down. She rubbed her temples as Seto looked over at her through his reading glasses.

Atemu turned to smile at her as he asked, "Do you mind getting some more coffee or tea? It's freezing outside."

"Why don't you just force your little maid to sit on your lap then, my dear cousin?" Seto sneered as Mana felt her stomach clenched. Atemu's face was beginning to resemble the color of his eyes as he looked down at his notes.

"Jack ass!" Mana yelled at Seto bluntly as he dropped his notes and turned to glare at her. "You don't have to be rude, you know. I was offering to get you something and Atemu wanted something."

"Why are you acting like his maid? If Atemu wanted something than he could get it himself! He's got legs." Seto stated bluntly as he picked up the notes and pretended to ignore her. He took a sip of his coffee as Mana's lips became nearly invisible.

"Mana, just ignore him. Seto's probably sexually frustrated because he hasn't found the right young man to screw around with." Atemu tried to calm down the fire between the two. Seto glared at him for the gay implement.

She grabbed the notes away from him and put her hands on her hips. Seto narrowed his eyes at her. "I was offering to get it for him because we're friends and that's what friends do! But how would a jerk like you know that!"

"Come on, Mana. We knew he was going to be like this." Atemu reminded her.

"Act like what, cousin?" Seto hissed.

Atemu who was beginning to lose his temper with the two, hit his fist on the table. "Mana, I know you're on edge and have been looking for someone to take your frustration out on, but don't use Seto even if he is acting like a bigger ass than usual. And Seto, I don't know why you're personality has seemed to drop on the pleasantry scale, but whatever it is, can it wait until we're done with this god damn project?"

The group fell into a silence as Mana turned to head to kitchen. "I'm going to get some more tea for Atemu _and me_." She told the two boys as she stomped into the kitchen.

_URGH! Why did that jerk come if he was feeling so crappy?_ Mana mused as she filled the tea pot with water. She turned on the stove and sat on the counter top. She bit into an apple that she got from the fruit basket.

Mana looked up at the ceiling as she continued thinking, _He's such a jerk. No wonder he's always alone. Who would want to hang out with someone like that? Maybe he's lonely because of it though and needs…OH NO! I am NOT going down that road. I must be studying psychology too closely again…_

She pulled out her phone and to her surprise she saw a text message from BlueEyes from thirty minutes ago.

BlueEyes:…overslept.

_Lame ass excuse! _Mana mused furiously as she took another angry bite out of the apple. She had gotten up and out of her bed with a large cup of coffee to talk to him, but he slept in! She jumped slightly when her phone beeped again.

BlueEyes: Will U please reply?

_Jerk, thinks I'll wait around for him._ Mana thought, but her stomach dropped as she heard Kisara's words floating around in her head. _"It wouldn't hurt for you to fall in love for once. Open up just a little." _Mana felt her pulse rise at this idea, but she knew that Kisara was right. What could it hurt to open up just a little? It can't be all bad.

MagicianofLove323: I'm here.

She waited and wondered if he was actually going to reply. He was probably laughing in some secret corner of a room with a dark evil smirk about how he screwed over this girl. Mana could see it easily, but when she tried painting a face to the guy, all she could get was Bakura and Marik. She took another bite of her apple. There's no way in five hells that she would be paired with those idiots and neither one of them were looking for a meaningful relationship.

_Am I looking for a meaningful relationship?_ Mana couldn't help, but ask herself as she wondered curiously. She wanted someone to hold her hand when she felt stressed. She wanted someone to cuddle with during a movie, but a relationship sounded…complicated.

BlueEyes: What are you doing now?

Weird question, but she figured he didn't know what to ask after everything.

MagicianofLove323: Eating apples. What about u?

BlueEyes: Reading over notes. Working on a project w/ 2 idiots.

MagicianofLove232: Ur doing all the work?

BlueEyes: I am NOT trusting my grade to them!!!!!

Mana couldn't help, but smile. Compared to yesterday, he sounded much more relaxed about everything.

MagicianofLove232: So ur the nerd at ur school?

BlueEyes: …I am not a nerd. I'm very intelligent, that's all.

MagicianofLove232: U are! LOL

BlueEyes: Am NOT!

MagicianofLove323: What do U do on weekends?

BlueEyes: Work and spend time w/ little brother.

_He sounds like a family man. Kind of cute in a way,_ Mana giggled silently to herself before finishing off her apple.

MagicianofLove323: Family man & nerd, cute.

BlueEyes: I am NOT a nerd…Gotta get an idiot. Brb

"Mana, your tea's boiling." The brown-haired girl nearly jumped out of her skin when the CEO walked in on her private conversation. Okay, so he didn't know, but still she was having fun and he had to, of course, disturb it. She looked over at him before she jumped off the counter to get the boiling pot. Seto sighed as he grabbed the cups for her. This gesture felt too nice and Mana looked over at the rims of the cups to make sure he didn't poison them.

"What are you doing here, Seto?" She asked with her voice full of distaste.

The CEO scoffed before he replied, "Atemu sent me in here because he was too embarrassed to come in here himself."

"What did you say to him now, you perv?" She asked as she grabbed one of the cups. She expected the CEO to follow, but she didn't hear his large footsteps. She turned to stare at him and demand to hurry up when she stopped. Seto's cheeks were suddenly turning crimson. He looked away as Mana wondered why he didn't make some resort and crud comment. She put the cups down before folding her arms over her chest.

Seto was trying to look busy to hide his face as Mana got on her tip toes and lightly touched his forehead. She sighed before she said, "Seto, have you been working too hard? Your face is all warm. Maybe you should go home and sleep." The CEO jumped slightly and quickly took a few steps back.

"Don't touch me." He ordered as Mana puffed out her cheeks in annoyance and put her hands on her hips.

"Oh fine, I'm going back to study. Sit here and burn up for all I care." Mana muttered as she grabbed the cups again. She left Seto standing there as she muttered how stupid some boys were.

Seto stood by the counter and lightly touched his forehead where Mana had touched it. Weird, something felt familiar about that touch. Huh, probably just lack of sleep getting to him. He tried to recall the last time he had been touched by the opposite sex in such a tender, almost mother-like way. Mana's hands were calloused and rough from always being a tomboy for some many years and her work. She smelled oddly sweet which Seto couldn't remember her ever having from his childhood.

Mana had always been one of the boys. Atemu used to wrestle with her until they were both black and blue. Mutt face and Honda would do the same thing and play king of the hill. He remembered watching as Atemu and the other boys were kicked off the hill with Mana proudly standing on top. She only won because she knew where to hit and kick. He recalled holding Mokuba's hand to keep him back from rough play. This was all before all the screwed up things happened.

Seto pulled out his phone and stared at the text messages before replying.

BlueEyes: I'm back.

MagicianofLove323: Yeah.

Seto frowned slightly. He knew that this was only their third conversation, but the girl was known to be perky in his brain. She would have ended such sentence with an exclamation mark. He didn't ask what was wrong though because he didn't want to seem like he cared.

BlueEyes: What's your favorite thing to do when you have free time?

Seto didn't know what else to ask.

MagicianofLove323: Being w/ my friends, reading Egyptian mythology, dancing, painting, karaoke, etc

Seto frowned at all of this. How in hell would he have anything in common with this woman?

MagicianofLove323: And U?

He wasn't sure how he was going to answer this.

BlueEyes: Being with those I love the most.

______

_You never cared to hear the other side _

_But why would you? _

_Don't you care to keep this thing alive? _

Music was playing softly through the air. It was one of those heartbreaking tunes which made you stop and listen for a moment. It was the sort of song that Mana couldn't stand. It was too sad and made her think too much about the stupid boy she kept texting. She decided that he was weird, but he seemed okay if not a bit off.

"And what do you want, sir?" Mana asked in a perky voice even though she felt devoid of the cheerfulness. Work was work, but nothing more for her. Her skirt was too short and the shirt a little too tight, but money was money and if one of the customers grabbed her ass then there was the promised of them being intense pain thanks to Jounouchi and Mai who also worked with her at the restaurant.

The young man gave her the look over before answering, "Beer."

_My face is up here, ass!_ Mana thought bitterly as she put a smile on her face and turned to his companion, "And you?"

The same look through and the same eerie creepy smile was what she got. _Money, this is good money! _Mana thought as she quickly took down the order and began walking through the dimly lit restaurant. She ran a hand through her hair before putting her order into the cook. She pressed her back into the wall as she waited. Everyone was content in her section for the moment. The music was humming through the air and making some of the people get on the dance floor. Though, to Mana, it wasn't exactly "dancing" more like pressing two bodies together and moving at the same time. It looked uncomfortable, but Mai had assured her that it felt _great_.

But what did she-

"Oh crap," Mana moaned as she watched Marik and Bakura walk into the place with smirks on their faces. And they were seated. In her section. Mana wanted to bang her head on the wall because things just kept getting worse and worse. The whole group project had been a bust and now texting guy was trying to make up for being an ass by texting her once an hour and now she had to deal with them?

"_Bat your eyes _

_And lie to the world _

_See what becomes of you" _

"I can kick em' out if ya want Mana."

Mana looked up to see Jou leaning over her in a very Atemu-like manner. She smiled. "Thanks, but I think I can deal with them. At least they look at me like I'm a person and not a piece of meat."

Jou smiled slightly in return. "You're beautiful, they can't help themselves."

She wasn't sure how to respond to this. Jounouchi only gave such compliments to Mai, but the thing about Jou was that he always said what was on his mind. He told the truth and never lied. Sure, it was a bit clumsy sometimes and he was a bit out of it half of the time, but it was endearing when he said these things. When Jou lied-which wasn't often-it was always apparent. He would fidget and even sweat if it was bad enough. She felt a little jealous that Mai had such a good boyfriend who would always tell the truth.

"Hello boys, what do you want for dinner tonight?" Mana asked with a fake smile. She heard Marik's jewelry jingle as he turned his eyes to her. Mana would admit not knowing a lot about men, but she knew that his eyes were glistening with lust. She gulped slowly. Her stomach churned.

Marik's lavender eyes left her blue orbs as he said, "bacon sandwich, please."

"And you Bakura?" Bakura looked bored and she was pretty sure that Marik had talked him into coming.

"Coke," he told her. She turned to leave when Marik grabbed her hand and turned her around to face him.

He smirked at her as she felt her skin chill slightly. "Your hands are so rough," he slowly commented. "You really shouldn't be working so hard. Women are beautiful because someone can protect them."

Mana yanked her hand back as if he were poison, "I don't need protection especially not from you."

"_Tell me what's wrong _

_And what's right _

_Aren't you _

_As innocent as _

_A little girl?_

_So, you should know_

_The difference."_

__________________

"You love the rain, Seto." Mokuba commented to his older brother who looked up from his laptop with his glasses balancing on his nose. Mokuba was looking out the window even though a movie was playing on the TV screen in their living room. "Maybe you should go out for awhile. It would do you some good."

Seto sighed as he took off his glasses. "Mokuba, don't tell me Mahado talked to you."

His black-haired brother turned back to him. "He's just worried and I am too. Just go out for a few minutes."

He smirked lightly as he asked, "Why do you want me out of the house so badly? Does this have something to do with Rebecca?"

Mokuba blushed and looked away as he shook his head. "I just think…"

"It's fine, Mokie. I'll get out for an hour or two. Don't do anything you're not supposed to do." Seto told him as he got up and slipped on a black jacket. He got out of the house just as he saw Rebecca running up the stairs with her hair straightened out.

_Nice to know he won't have my problems_. Seto thought as he felt the rain drench his hair. He walked into the night with the collar up. The rain slit his skin as he shivered unpleasantly for a moment. His cheek lost feeling as his eyes darted for shelter.

"Marik get the hell AWAY from me!" Seto stopped.

"Mana, listen to me! I know you better than anyone else!"

"You know nothing about me."

He watched the shows dance for a moment. He was too fascinated to look away, but as he recognized the name and the brown-haired girl he had pissed off this morning his feet began walked toward them. His eyes widened when he saw Mana who had been wearing the shortest skirt he had ever seen her wear. All the womanly curves he had told Atemu to admire once were now plainly in view in that ridiculous out fit.

"Don't you know it wasn't your fault!"

Seto snatched Marik by the shoulder. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked with a hiss.

Marik turned his angry violet eyes. His eyes brightened with happiness for a moment. "What does the great Kaiba think he's doing here? Not like you could actually care about anyone!"

Seto's eyes narrowed as he looked at the tight grip Marik had on her wrist.

"What would you know of loving someone?" Mana hissed as his grip tightened. Seto was getting annoyed with this brat. He let his lips turn to a soft smile he only allowed Mokuba to see or Kisara.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "We were going on our date, thank you very much. Let's go, sweetie."

It was like defeating an opponent at a duel. Marik's eyes reflected a surprise and hurt as his grip fell from her wrist.

_WHAT?! _Mana's face was turning beet red.

_All of this _

_is all I can take. _

_Don't let me shatter, _

_but you could never understand_

_the demons that I face. _

* * *

Sailor Ra: I'm SO SORRY! Again, I know I haven't been updating that much. I'm busy with school and theatre, but for being such a crappy updater i'm going to give you a sneak peek at the next chapter. Crap, this story is getting more serious than I wanted it to. It was supposed to be goofy and stuff, but I'm not very good at that T_T I know I'm pathetic.

_Chapter Three: Child's Lullaby _

_"Its like the last time you saved me." _

_"I never saved you." _

_____

_MagicianofLove323: Have U ever fallen in love? _

_BlueEyes: Just once. _

______

_Marik looked a the picture of the little girl before he shrugged off his shirt to revealed a decorative design of Egyptian symbols etched into his back. He could still feel the pain from that crazy, horrible night. He remembered the little girl screaming in the background with Isis trying to hold onto her for dear life. _

_"When are you going to tell her, Marik? She's going to figure it out sooner or later," Bakura reminded him. _

______

_"Why is it...that even when you're in a crowd of people you still look so lonely?" _

_____

_"Please...don't cry. I can't stand women crying." _

______

Sailor Ra: Please review. Reviews keep writers like me going.

Playlist

Strange and Beautiful by Aqualung

HaruHaru by big Bang

Who's going home with you tonight by Trapt

It's all your Fault by Pink

All We Are by OneRepublic

Just a Little Girl by Trading Yesterday


	4. Child's Lullaby

Chapter Four

Child's Lullaby

MagicianofLove232: Why did u get on this website?

BlueEyes: Two words: Insane Uncle. U?

MagicianofLove232: Insane best friend.

BlueEyes: We agree on something.

MagicianofLove232: U didn't want to fall in love?

_____

Marik couldn't recall much from his childhood except a burning pain and blood. There was also a little girl with blue eyes and brown hair. Her hand was always reaching out to his. Marik smirked as remembered how he thought she was beautiful even though he thought girls were gross at the time. He wondered if she could remember those times. If she did, she didn't show it.

He placed a hand on his forehead as he pushed his bangs out of the way. His reflection showed a boy who looked like he had been beaten the crap out of even though Kaiba hadn't raised a hand to him. His skin sagged against his bones with the burdens of deadly secrets. Sleep crusted at the corners of his eyes. A cut he had gotten from a fight a few days ago looked raw thanks to the rain. His eyes looked hurt, but at the same time hard with time. _I love your eyes!_ She told him once with a big grin on her lips. Her fingers had been sticky with ice cream and her hair forever in tangles.

Bakura walked into his room and jumped on the bed only to fall on his back and relax. He closed his eyes. He took a puff out of his cigarette before he said, "Kaiba and Mana? I'm sure Kaiba thought he was acting the part of prince for her. Stupid jackass knows nothing." Bakura opened one eye. "Your back hurting?"

He nodded.

Marik looked at the torn picture of a little girl before he shrugged off his shirt to reveal decorative design of Egypt symbols etched into his skin. He could still feel the burn from that crazy, horrible night. He remembered the little girl screaming in the background with Isis trying to hold her back.

"When are you going to tell her, Marik? She's going to figure it out sooner or later." Bakura told him as he sat up. "Why do you even freaking care? Mana had nothing to do with your fucked up father."

The blonde-haired boy picked up the picture. It looked like she had been holding hands with someone, but the other half had been ripped off. He looked at her and felt a certain peace set in.

"She was the only one to care."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "And what was I doing? Screwing your mind?"

Marik broke out into a grin, "Knowing you, yeah."

"That hurts, man. Wanna smoke?" Bakura asked as he handed Marik a cigarette. He twirled it around his fingers, wondering what his father would think now if he could see him. He wandered what Mana would have thought if she could remember him. And maybe then she would look at him with something more than hatred.

____

She felt secure in his arms, but Seto knew that Mana wanted to slap him. He made sure that they had walked far away enough from Marik when he finally let her go. The rain was soaking her uniform which made it cling to her in an awkward way that made him look at her differently. Seto tore his eyes away as he took off his jacket and threw it over her. She looked up at him as he led her into a bar where a man was singing softly a bad cover of Goo Goo doll's song _Iris_. A waitress led them to a booth as Seto ordered some coffee.

"Why did you do that?" Mana asked as she took off the jacket. He tried looking at the menu. _When did she…err, grow?_ Seto thought as he looked up at Mana finally. She was definitely not a child anymore, but then again he already knew that, right?

"Atemu would have complained to me if I didn't save your sorry ass." He told her harshly as Mana's eyes turned into a glare.

"It's kind of like when you saved me when we were little."

Seto's glare hardened as he said, "That never happened." Mana nodded as he ignored her. "Can I have my jacket back, now?"

She stuck out her tongue before she said, "I'm still cold so get used to it." He rolled his eyes at her.

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen and a half." She said bluntly as he wondered why she never could act her age.

The coffee finally came. He took a sip before he asked, "What did Marik want with you?" She shrugged her shoulder. "You really don't know? Was he trying to ask you out or something?"

She looked away from him with her hair framing her face. She folded her hands in her lap as she said, "Marik's always like that." He looked at her rough hands. He couldn't help, but remember how tenderly and carefully Marik had held them. It was the same way that Atemu held them when he was brave enough. The same way that Mahado held Isis's hand and tell her how beautiful they were. It had been the same way he held Kisara's.

He liked the feeling of a girl's hand, Seto admitted. They were smooth and gentle, but powerful at the same time. They could make music, art, or love. Mana's were no different, he realized. They were only a bit rougher, but still the same. They were a little smaller than Kisara's and the nails had been bitten off. He could see the paint staining the corner of her fingers from her love of art. He thought about the brushes she used to carry with her when they were children.

_Maybe that's what I'll get MagicianofLove323 when I meet her…_Seto straightened out for a moment. How could he even think about meeting this woman? He hardly knew her!

"Must want to get in your pants badly," Seto said as her cheeks turned the same color as Atemu's eyes. She opened her mouth, but then closed them. She opened them again, but again, nothing would come up. Seto smirked slightly.

The man smiled to the crowd before asking, "Anyone want to come up here and give it a try?"

Seto rolled his eyes and took a sip. Without missing a beat, Mana was off the booth and walking over to stand. She looked slightly awkward in his jacket that was huge on her, but somehow looked different. Seto may go as far and say she looked pretty. She held onto the microphone in such a childlike manner that it _almost _made Seto smile.

The song she picked was slow and soft to his ears. Not the song he imagined Mana picking. A piano played softly and gently. And then she opened her mouth, "Once in awhile you are in my mind. I think about the days we had and I dream that these would all come back to me. If only you knew every moment in time nothing goes on in my heart. Just like your memories…How I want to be with you, once more."

She looked goofy. She looked pretty.

She looked childish. She looked womanly.

She looked naïve. She looked seductive.

She looked off. She looked right.

These contradictions kept forming in his head as he watched her sing. He couldn't recall Mana singing in their childhood. How could she though? Atemu wouldn't let her play if she did anything slightly girly.

The crowd went crazy when she was done. She bowed slightly before she jumped off stage and ran over to him. Seto nearly choked on his drink when he saw jealous glares of men turning to him. Mana looked at him as she sat down.

She laughed, "That was so much fun, but I better get home."

Seto nodded as he said, "I'll walk you home."

________

MagicianofLove323: Did I say something wrong?

BlueEyes: You've never been in love, have you?

MagicianofLove323: Obvious, huh?

BlueEyes: Yes.

__________

Atemu sighed as he carefully unfolded a picture of Mana from his pocket. It wasn't his favorite, but it was a picture he knew his father wouldn't miss. The picture had captured him, Mana, and Seto when they were at the beach. Mana was messy with her hair tangled with hair and salt water. Seto, who still smiled back then, had an arm wrapped around Mana with Atemu next to her. They were all sun burnt and happy.

"Young master?"

Atemu sat up in his bed as Mahado came in. "Oh Mahado, what's up?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to check up on you." He said as Atemu quickly folded the picture.

"When did Seto stop being happy?" Mahado gave him an odd look. "Seto's always been a jackass, but he used to smile when we were kids. Did it have to do with his parents leaving him and Mokuba?"

He gave Atemu a lopsided smile. There was something wrong. There was always something wrong when Seto's name came up. It seemed to have started with his screwed up, cruel parents. He remembered the hushed whispers that seemed to follow Seto after his parents left.

_Poor little bastard…_

_I heard his mother never even wanted him…_

_Yeah, I heard she almost had an abortion…_

_Until his uncle stepped in. Told them that he was going to be worth something. _

_Nothing like his cousin though, Atemu's a genius at games! _

_He always outwits Seto…even at chess!_

_Isn't that his best game? _

Seto had held his head high and ignored them. He remembered how Mana had tried to get him to play with them. He wouldn't. She burst out into tears. Mana and Seto didn't seem to talk much after that. All he seemed to make her do was cry. He even remembered what Seto said, _Please don't cry. I can't stand seeing women crying._

It had always been Seto's weird, twisted way in being a gentleman. He could never stand seeing her cry. Even now, Atemu suspected how Seto would react if he ever saw Mana cry.

"I'm sure that's part of it, but do he used to smile a little after that. Unfortunately, he fell in love." Mahado said nothing more on the subject and Atemu didn't feel the urge to push him on it. Mahado had always been protective of him, Mana, Seto, and Mokuba. He guarded their secrets with his life.

Atemu finally got up from his bed and grabbed a black jacket. Mahado looked at him, frowning as he asked, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to see Mana." Atemu said, feeling suddenly heavier than usual. His chest felt empty. When had things been so screwed up?

________

MagicianofLove323: Don't U have a family?

BlueEyes: My little brother.

MagicianofLove323: No one else?

BlueEyes: And your family?

MagicianofLove323: So, I'm going to take that as a no then?

BlueEyes: Are you going to answer my question?

MagicianofLove323: If I do, do you promise not to pity me?

BlueEyes: Yes.

MagicianofLove323: I have no one.

BlueEyes: How can you have no one?

________

Kisara smiled as she giggled to herself. Everything was perfect. Now all she needed was to add a little spice and the food would be perfect. She figured Mana had probably had a crappy day at work. She rarely ever had a good one. She made all of Mana's favorite foods just for her because she was her dear little sister. Okay, they weren't blood related, but who cared about minor details like that?

She pulled the hair tie from her hair as she heard the doorbell ring.

"Coming," She called out as he ran over to the door. She saw a drench Atemu, looking more pathetic than a puppy being forced to take a bad. Of course, if Atemu ever heard her referring to him like this than he would curse her very existence because _Prince Atemu_ was not cute in any sense of the word. Kisara smiled at this.

"Is Mana here?"

Kisara shook her head. "She should be here in a minute though. Do you want anything?" She nearly gave out a nervous squeak when Atemu started taking off his jacket and shirt. "What are you doing?"

He looked up at her with his hair dripping over the newly _cleaned_ floor. "Mana would have probably said it was fine for me to use her dryer."

_Brat, _she thought as she felt a vein pop out of her forehead. She stopped though, remembering that Atemu was the guy she had been rotting for awhile now. Kisara knew she had read all the signs correctly and that he did have a small crush on her sister. It wouldn't hurt for Mana to get a boyfriend…

"Okay, how about I get you some tea and a towel to dry off?"

_I'm sure Mana will see the potential once she sees his shirt off…_

_______

MagicianofLove323: I have no one.

BlueEyes: So, you're giving by yourself?

MagicianofLove323: No, I'm living with my best friend.

BlueEyes: See? You're not by yourself.

MagicanofLove323: I would have never pegged you as the optimistic type.

BlueEyes: Aren't you cute?

MagicanofLove323: Actually, I am! I'm a hot sexy blonde with a huge rack and everything you've ever dreamt about.

BlueEyes: I highly doubt that.

MagicianofLove323: What's it like to be in love?

BlueEyes: Can't you ever keep on track?

MagicianofLove323: I can, but I'm so smart that I have a million thoughts at once.

BlueEyes: I think they call that ADD.

MagicianofLove323: :P Answer my question?

BlueEyes: It sort of happens.

MagicianofLove323: What do you mean 'it sort of happens'?

__________

It sort of just _happened_.

Seto didn't mean to, but yet all he could feel was a strange heat as he entered the apartment building that he used to love. It used to make his heart beat. This had been the place where he first made love. The first time his fingers fumbled and tumbled clumsily. Kisara's hand gently gripped his to calm him down. God, he remember how embarrassed he was by that. He hadn't been here since Kisara had ended things.

Mana had held his hand like when they were kids. Her hands were rough and soft at the same time. She looked at him. She tilted her head back as they waited on the elevator. Her phone vibrated like mad. Another text? Probably from Atemu.

He leaned in.

She didn't turn away.

The elevator door opened.

She smiled, but by the way she grinned he knew she was nervous.

The elevator door closed.

He hated this place. He despised this place. No, he hated Kisara for this. Mana squeezed his hand.

He kissed her.

His fingers threaded through her hair as he roughly tilted her head back. Mana's tiny body felt warm and she tasted _so sweet!_ Seto let his arms trap her against the wall. Mana's tongue seemed to already know what to do.

_____

BlueEyes: It just sort of does.

* * *

Sailor Ra: I probably should be studying for finals….Anyway, here's the chapter. Okay, maybe no ones figured it out, but I don't exactly…err, plan these stories, okay? I let them come out however the characters tell me when and what's going on. Seto told me he kissed her. Seto wouldn't shut up. I told him it was too soon, but does he listen to me? _Nooo…._Maybe he's a little impatient?

Matty: Maybe you've just finally lost it?

Sailor Ra: What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in my novels-

Stella: You left us HANGING all WEEK!

Sailor Ra: Aren't you supposed to be mute.

Stella: (glare)

Sailor Ra: Yes, I'm losing it. Anyway, I'll try to update, but I'm not promising anything for awhile. At least not during the holidays. God, I hate the holidays. Family issues and…urgh, anyway happy holidays everyone!

Playlist

Chasing cars by Snow Patrol

Iris by Goo Goo Dolls

Iris by Boyz II Men

My Skin by Natelie

Let Me go by three doors down

Previews to Chapter Five:

Drunken Fool

"_You WHAT?!" Mai screamed in Mana's ear as Jou jumped. "You do not kiss your best friend's ex!" _

_____ _

_Seto stared at his cell phone and felt a guilty pang. _

_He lightly banged his head on the desk as he cursed, "Oh for fuck's sake! She's not even my girlfriend and I feel like I just cheated on her!" _

_____ _

"_Mana's what's wrong?" Kisara asked as Mana's stomach dropped. _

'_Gee, Kisara, well, I sort of had a really, really hot make out session with your ex. Yeah, sorry about that!' Mana gulped in fear as she imagined the conversation. _

____ _

"_I love you…don't you know that?" _


End file.
